


Lucina's Inside Story

by Invisible_Prince



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: And SMG4 Trip to Teletubbie Land, Breath of Wild Reference in later chapters, Cursed Cookies, F/M, I don't really know what that means, Inigo makes a terrible desisicion, Inspired by Mario and Luigi Bowser's Inside Story, More Like Endosama, Slightly serious, Technically Vore, lots of weapons and violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invisible_Prince/pseuds/Invisible_Prince
Summary: Its Lucina's birthday and Inigo doesn't have a present. So when he rushes to a bakery to get the princess cookies things don't necessarily go as planned.





	Lucina's Inside Story

_A person ran up panting to two people having a conversation, “Chief, Chief we lost another group, what are we going to do we are running low on adventurers and the beast is still out there." "Its simple pack up enough food to last one man the trip so he can reach the exit so we can see mistress again, the beast only attacks if we try to take the food surrounding it." "General that won't work as we won't have enough food everyone else, since the crops aren't growing like they used to. and no matter how strong we train up our soldiers the beast is too fast and it always breaks their weapons before our soldiers could strike, the only thing that can be used against the beast and won't break is magic." "But Chief no one in the town can use magic, the only one who can use magic is the Chosen One and he still hasn't arrived yet, how long will we have to wait we can't handle this much longer!" "We have to pray to the Mother Goddess that the Chosen One will arrive soon and have faith she will bring him to us."_

_Two Months Later_

"Oh man oh man oh man I'm so screwed!" Inigo said running through the assortment of markets. The reason why Inigo thought he was so screwed was that he forgot that Lucina's birthday was today and he didn't get her a birthday present, so he needed to get her a present before her party started. While Inigo was running he saw the perfect person to help him, Lucina's younger brother Morgan. Inigo ran to him as fast as he could. "Morgan bro, I need your help!" Inigo panted as he got to Morgan who only sighed. "Let me guess, you forgot Lucina's birthday was today and you still haven't got her a gift?" "How did you know?" Inigo asked with an open maw "Its written across your face and plus as a tactician in training I can tell what people are up to, most of the time." Morgan explained with shrug, Inigo then slammed his hands down on Morgan's shoulders. "Listen Morgan you know Lucina better than anyone what should I get her?" Inigo asked pleading to the short tactician, taking his hands off of Morgan's shoulders. "Well, Lucina likes clothes but her sense of fashion is interesting so if you got anything Lucina would like, Mom won't be very happy. Lucina likes massages but you haven't gone through the intense training I have to do something like that. Also, sis likes it when I cook for her but no offense your worse than Kjelle when it comes food." Morgan listed off Inigo flinching until he had a light bulb go off in his head (or at least the medieval equivalent of one) "Morgan thank you I have an idea!" Inigo thanked shaking Morgan's hand with both of his own, running off towards the bakery.

Inigo went into the bakery and saw at the counter a blond boy with a beret, somewhat older than Morgan. "Hey are you the boss here?" Inigo asked as he approached the counter. "She's in the back torturing some guys who were trying to steal some things yesterday." The blond explained pointing his thumb to the door behind him. "Don't you mess with, last time you pull this bull crap, next time I chop your fingers off do you hear me!?" Inigo heard coming from the back door. "The boss is scary as heck but she is pretty good at her job, so what do you want?" The blond asked resting his head on the palm of his hand. "Best cookies you got" Inigo replied the blond shrugging going into the backroom coming out a couple of minutes later with dozen cookies in clear package handing them to Inigo. The blond closed his eyes started speaking "Okay now these cookies are curse its price for making them with dark magic but they taste extremely good, thankfully I can give you a little anti-hex so the cookies could remain delicious without the horrible side-effects." The Blond opened his eyes and noticed Inigo was gone but had left a good amount of money, the blond only sighed. "This isn't going to end well, guess I'm going to have to tell the boss we are going to need do business in another dimension, again.

A couple of hours later at Lucina's birthday party Inigo was nervous as he was watching Lucina open her presents from everything from weapons, to clothing, to jewelry to books and bunch of other stuff. Heck Morgan's gift to Lucina was only a simple card but when Lucina read it her eyes just got wider and wider afterwards giving Morgan a big hug Inigo guessing there was more to the present. The moment of truth came Lucina was opening Inigo's gift and for him it felt like time was slowing down, he bit his lip, sweat dripping down his face in anticipation. "Oh cookies, thank you Inigo I'll eat these later." Lucina smiled putting the package of cookies down.

A couple of hours later after the party died down Inigo who brought along an unwilling, Brady, Owain and Morgan was hiding in the bushes watching Lucina, sitting at a table, eat some leftover birthday cake (Which Morgan baked himself). "Inigo why in the world did you bring us along?" Brady complained sitting down feeling rather uncomfortable. "Because in case Lucina hates the cookies and decides to murder me, I need you and Owain to pull her off me since Morgan is weak as cuss." "Oh I'm sorry that I am diagnosed with muscular dystrophy at least I still swing a sword and blow your butt off with magic, oh yeah and I outrun your sorry perverted buttocks any stinking day of the week!" Morgan ranted losing his temper, the other three just stared at him shocked as this was the first time they ever saw Morgan get angry. Morgan sighed "Sorry I lost my temper like that my condition is a sore spot." The four looked over to Lucina bringing a cookie over to her mouth and biting it, moaning. "Oh my gosh this is as good as Morgan's cookies." Lucina said as she continued eating the cookie when she finished it, she stood up facing where the boys were and opened her mouth. Inigo thinking Lucina spotted them and was going to scold them but instead he heard what he thought was wind magic but when he stood up he saw several objects flying towards Lucina's open maw somehow shrinking midflight and realized Lucina was somehow inhaling it all. Inigo, Brady, Owain and Morgan were flying towards Lucina's mouth but Morgan managed to grab onto the bush and each of the other boys grabbing onto someones leg. "Inigo where did you get those cookies!?" Owain shouted holding onto Brady's leg. "I just got them at that bakery near where Morgan was and when I he handed me the cookies he was going to say something else but I didn't want to be late so I just left the money and ran." Inigo explained who was holding onto Owain's leg. "Inigo, you should have stayed and listened, that bakery uses dark magic that's why their food tastes unnaturally good, anything you order comes with an anti-hex so nothing bad happens to the people who eat the food." Morgan explained, he was soon losing his grip, "Oh no, guys I can't hold on much longer." Morgan said looking back. "Oh, don't you dare let go Morgan!" Brady shouted as he was holding onto the tactician's leg. Unfortunately, Morgan lost his grip and the four boys went flying into Lucina's mouth shrinking rapidly, afterwards Lucina stopped inhaling things and fell unconscious.

Two beings were walking saw Morgan unconscious.  _"Hey you thinking what I'm thinking?"_ The first one asked to the second one.  _"That we should draw a mustache on him?"_   _"No, you dolt, that this guy could be the Chosen One, check to see if he has the both of the same marks as the mistress." "Fine, fine your so bossy, well looksee here on each hand he has the same marks as the mistress." The second guy said, "Oh thank the Mother Goddess! We need to take him to the Chief!"_ The two beings grabbed Morgan by each hand and dragged him.

"Ah my head hurts like cuss." Inigo complained as he woke up, he stood up seeing his entire surroundings were pink and fleshy. "Am I inside Lucina's body?" Inigo asked himself surprised that he could see despite there being no source of light anywhere. Inigo then saw Brady and Inigo a couple of yards away also unconscious. Inigo ran over to them shaking them "Guys wake up, wake up, we are inside Lucina" Inigo said, Brady and Inigo starting to wake up. "You’re kidding me right, this has to be a dream, Owain pinch me." Brady said as he looking at his surroundings. "Despite the unpleasant circumstances its amazing we can discover what the inside of the human body actually looks like we'll need to tell Miriel about this." Owain said after he pinched Brady looking amazed at his surroundings. "Owain your sounding like Mor- oh dear Naga where's Morgan!" Inigo shouted the other guys looking around a bit to find Morgan but to no avail. They then heard the sound of footsteps, so they hid behind a rather large lump of flesh that was conveniently located near them. "Hey did you hear Ben and Jerry found the chosen one." A voice that sounded awfully similar but still slightly different than that of Morgan's said. "Wait his name was Jerry, I always thought it was Garry because of the tradition, man I'm going to have to apologize to him every time I saw him I called him Garry." Another voice said, "Don't worry there is this one I guy who I keep accidentally calling Austin and every time I do it he tries to shoot me with his gun." A third voice said, "What's a gun?" Owain whispered to Brady who only shrugged. The three boys poked their heads around the lump at an angle that prevented them from being seen gasped at what they saw, the three-people looked horrifying similar to Morgan, but the color of they're hair and clothes (and they're eyes were a different color but the three boys don't know that yet) were different, one had white hair but had a black coat and pants, another had purple hair and clothes and the last one had pink hair and a white coat. "What are they?" Inigo asked wondering in his own mind if he had tiny people inside his body. "Let’s call them  _Morganisms_ since they look like Morgan" Owain suggested "That's stupid I doubt all of them look like Morgan, do they?" Brady said unsure of himself, "Wait a minute, what if this chosen one is Morgan?" Inigo asked to his friends, "That actually makes a lot of sense, we should follow them." Owain said the other two nodding starting to follow the Morganisms from a safe distance.

"Lucina, wake up" Lucina's eyes fluttered as she awoke seeing she was in her bed and in front of her was her parents, Robin and Chrom. "What happened, all I remember was eating one of the cookies Inigo gave me." Robin and Chrom looked at each other with worry. "Lucina apparently those cookies Inigo gave you were cursed, after you ate one your father and I saw you start to inhale things and you also inhaled Inigo, Brady, Owain and Morgan." Robin said. "Wait they are inside me!?" Lucina shouted concerned for the boys (mostly Morgan) that were inside her. "Apparently so, because of that we need to keep you in a contained environment to make sure nothing bad will happen, so we are sorry to say you can't leave this room." Chrom said to Lucina expecting her to be outraged. "I understand father while it will be a shame I wouldn't want anything to go wrong." Lucina assured Chrom sighing relief. "Now we are going to go grab Lissa and Tharja to check you out to see if they can do anything." Robin said as she and her husband left the room. When Lucina was alone she placed a hand on her stomach and looked down. "Oh, I hope all of you are safe in there." Lucina whispered to herself hoping that everything will turn out okay.

**Author's Note:**

> None of you are going to expect who the beast is.


End file.
